Discussione:Borg
In base alla notifica che ho ricevuto, pare che il template per questo articolo sia stato messo da Nazudaco. Chiedo a chiunque voglia modificare questo articolo (vale anche per tutti gli altri articoli "appena nati"), di apporre nella discussione relativa: "cosa manca", spiengando i propri pareri tramite un elenco. Come avrete capito, non è semplice ricordare a memoria tutti i punti della linea generale richiesta (chiamiamolo "standard") in MA it che si rifà a MA en. Sono conscio del fatto che, finora, la maggiore mancanza è la presenza dei link e, al proposito vi chiedo: esiste una pagina in cui sono elencati tutti il link già operativi e quindi già connessi ad una o più pagine? (parlo di quelli "già azzurri"). La presenza di una pagina di questo tipo faciliterebbe moltissimo l'assegnazione dei link per ogni tipo di articolo attraverso la consultazione della stessa, tenendola sempre aperta e a portata di mouse. --Axum 22:06, 20 ott 2008 (UTC) :Sì è esatto mancano il cardine della wiki cioè i link, in questa pagina http://memory-alpha.org/it/wiki/Speciale:PagineRichieste puoi trovare le pagine più richieste ma è importante sottolineare che i link non devono necessariamente collegare ad una pagina già operativa, anzi i link rossi servono da stimolo per scriverne delle altre. Quindi linka pure tutti i termini di una certa rilevanza, come i nomi dei personaggi, dei pianeti, delle navi, delle specie, poi ci penserà qualcun'altro a scrivere la pagina mancante. Nell'articolo inoltre mancano anche le suddivisioni in sezioni, insomma si differenzia troppo dagli altri ed è importante (e assolutamente non facile) che tutti adottino lo stesso stile. Puoi dare un'occhiata agli articoli già scritti oppure ancora meglio, alle versioni in inglese che sono praticamente perfetti. Ho notato che in questo articolo hai rispettato il "punto di vista", cioè a parlare è un abitante dell'universo trek che narra una storia veramente accaduta. Affermazioni come "secondo star trek" oppure "personaggio di Voyager" o anche per esempio "motore fantascientifico" non vanno usati...in quanto esistono!--Nazudaco 22:26, 20 ott 2008 (UTC) Quindi una pagina che contiene tutti i link, esiste o no? Capisco la necessità di creare nuove voci "rosse" ma se non provvediamo prima ad azzurrare quelle presenti si rischia di generare pagine doppie a gogò. Per esempio: vorrei linkare, almeno una volta "Regina Borg" ma come faccio, in assenza di una pagina che raccoglie i "già azzurrati" se la voce esiste già? Voglio dire: sono abituato a lavorare con metodo, non "a casaccio" il che fa diminuire i mio entusiasmo. Cosa intendi per "sezioni" se ho usato gli elenchi puntati per ogni argomento specifico, in tutto il pezzo? Vuoi dire che ogni paragrafo starebbe meglio se suddiviso in sezioni? Mi dici di guardare "gli altri articoli" ma ne esistono di - davvero - ben fatti? Sennò è come quando copi dal compagno che fa errori. :)) --Axum 22:52, 20 ott 2008 (UTC) ::Esistono le pagine speciali come questa: Speciale:TutteLePagine, che mostra le pagine già azzurrate, che sono nell'insieme degli articoli di Memory Alpha. Puoi vedere gli altri insiemi, che sono chiamati "namespace" selezionando dal menu a discesa le altre categorie generali, come "Aiuto" per le numerose pagine di aiuto, "Memory Alpha", che illustrano le numerose convenzioni, le politiche e quant'altro è direttamente relativo a MA, i template, ecc. Nell'eventualità che ritieni di creare un link ad una pagina inesistente, puoi semplicemente inizializzarla creando ad es Regina Borg tra due parentesi quadre. Se è rosso, qualcuno provvederà ad azzurrarlo in seguito. Vorrei ribadire che il bollino, non è una gogna, o una critica all'altrui operato, ma solo un avviso di attenzione che descrive agli altri il problema principale, un po' come le pagine in traduzione, e puoi anche metterlo tu stesso, per segnalare una pagina in costruzione. Secondo le politiche in uso per segnalare le pagine che necessitano attenzione, non è necessario aggiungere un commento nella pagina discussione nel caso di segnalazione di "formattazione", che può quindi essere omesso. Per la formattazione ideale, oltre a guardare gli articoli già scritti, che anche se non completi, rispettano la gran parte delle convenzioni, suggerirei una lettura (ove possibile a causa delle traduzioni in corso, pazientate please) delle principali pagine contenute su Memory_Alpha:Politiche_e_linee_guida e Aiuto:Contenuti, sono molto illuminanti! Gifh absculta21.10.2008 01:14 (UTC) :::Ho inserito il template , andrebbero inserite un po' più di immagini (un buon articolo, specie se lungo come questo, dovrebbe avere un altrettanto buon impatto visivo)--Ganondolf 16:32, 24 ott 2008 (UTC) Grazie per l'attenzione. Ero partito in quarta con le immagini, poi ho trovato un avviso da parte di Gifh che riguardava proprio quell'unica immagine ma non ho capito nemmeno un'acca (sorry). L'immagine non c'era più e non saprò mai cos'è che non andava (con quell'immagine). Ciao. Axum ::Carissimo Axum, ti inviterei ad evitare coinvolgimenti personali di qualunque tipo e di trattare certi argomenti in sede privata (vanno bene anche gli MP di TP). Inizio dicendo che in questa pagina, a quanto risulta dalla sua cronologia, non ho proprio fatto alcuna modifica (forse sono arrivato tardi!), ma anche se lo avessi fatto non cambierebbe la situazione. A tutti gli effetti, qui siamo in regime collaborativo, e non competitivo, al fine di presentare un lavoro collettivo al mondo trek online che non comprende l'inglese. E ciò deve essere anche un divertimento, un passatempo. Cerchiamo quindi di non fare di un incomprensione qualcosa di peggio, il fine in questi casi giustifica i termini, e se si rende necessario etichettare un articolo che richiede attenzione, forse è proprio perchè è uno degli articoli più rilevanti, e non è cosa per una sola persona, ma diventerà il frutto del lavoro di moltissime modifiche, nel tempo. Per quanto riguarda le immagini, consiglierei di guardare bene i termini di utilizzo nel caso di upload, assegnando correttamente l'attribuzione del copyright. Tutte le immagini senza attribuzione del copyright sono un problema, e, se già presenti nella versione inglese (quindi linkabili), saranno probabilmente cancellate. Perdonatemi se non ho proprio il dono della chiarezza, vi chiedo però di sforzarvi di comprendere questo messaggio nella maniera corretta! ;) Gifh absculta 24.10.2008 21:43 (UTC) Le notifiche che io ho ricevuto, checché ne dica la cronologia, provenivano dalla tua firma, e non puoi dire "io non c'ero, io non ho fatto modifiche...". Il resto te lo dico in privato, su TP. Axum :Mi inserisco in questa discussione per chiarire che la foto potrebbe essere scomparsa a causa di un mio intervento errato. Avevo tolto l'avviso che avevo inserito tempo fa riguardo la mancanza di formattazione ma erroneamente avevo ripristinato la pagina in un punto sbagliato della cronologia, tuttavia me ne sono accorto immediatamente ed ho corretto, la foto non può essere scomparsa per più di 10-15 secondi. Nazudaco ::Ribadisco e confermo che non ho mai toccato questa pagina, e la cronologia lo dimostra. Questo comportamento rasenta l'attacco personale, quindi ti ammonisco: evita ulteriori polemiche qui. Gifh absculta 25.10.2008 15:17 : I Borg nel film MirrorMask Ciao, vi riporto quanto ho scritto su it.Wikipedia in un paragrafo della voce Borg: In una parte del film "MirrorMask" (Dave Mc Kean, 2005) compaiono dei cyborg identici l'uno all'altro, con volto femminile, che saltano fuori simultaneamente da scatole metalliche cantando in sincrono il brano "(They Long to Be) Close to You" ed eseguendo dei movimenti che ricordano gli automi. Le similitudini con i Borg si riscontrano nel fatto di essere calvi e sopratutto nell' avere, al posto dell'occhio destro, un visore (anche se surmontato da un orologio) collegato tramite fili alla scatola cranica. Altre similitudini si possono riscontrare nell'agire simbiotico, che da l'impressione di una mente collettiva; e nel fatto che la protagonista del film, dopo il contatto con essi, cambi nell'aspetto sia fisico che psicologico, come avviene nell'assimilazione Borg. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re-6eOhrejE&feature=fvw *Qui il video dei cyborg di MirrorMask su YouTube] Che ne pensate ? Le similitudini ci stanno tutte. Se fermate l'immagine a 0:39 potrete notare l'aspetto. Per chi conosce il film capisce che la ragazza nel video viene letteralmente assimilata (notate lo sguardo alla fine con le pupille e l'iride neri e l'espressione sardonica). Ovviamente non aspettatevi che le spuntino dei fili elettrici sottopelle o un visore in testa, ma più che altro vedetela come una rivisitazione "poetica" dell'assimilazione. Cosa d'altronde in linea con questo film che pare un geniale trip di LSD dall'inizio alla fine. La descrizione con i punti in comune l'ho fatta, il video l'ho linkato, se trovate il film (io l'ho beccato 2 settimane fa su Italia1 alle 4 di notte) potete capire meglio. Che ne pensate ? C'è la similitudine oppure ho cannato tutto ? Io credo ci sia. Ciao, spero di non aver fatto un casino col markup: so scrivere sulle wiki, ma questa ha una forma tutta particolare. 95.239.25.203 14:51, mag 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ciao, sei registrato? Ti consiglio di effettuare il login prima di inserire contenuti, anche se non è strettamente necessario, ti viene attribuita una certa paternità! ;) Beh, in ogni caso mi hai incuriosito e credo che cercherò di procurarmi una visione del film in questione. Per quanto riguarda il markup, se vuoi sono disponibile per fornirti tutto le dritte che hai bisogno, contattami (in questo caso) sulla mia pagina discussione indicando i tuoi dubbi, e ti risponderò quanto prima. Veniamo alla domanda corrente, credo che l'informazione sia degna di nota, tuttavia ritengo che l'articolo in questione non sia idoneo, dato che più che un informazione di retroscena mi sembra un riferimento esterno (cinematografico) al mondo trek, pertanto dovrebbe essere inserito nel corrispondente italiano (non ancora tradotto) di questa voce: Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film). 12.05.2010 16:56 (local time) No, non lo sono, anche se conosco il sio è la prima volta che tento di scriverci direttamente. Grazie comunque per la disponibilità. Riguardo l'idoneità, non conoscendo le policy di M.A., non ho inserito l'intervento onde richiedere di integrarlo in voce, ma semplicemente come segnalazione (ovviamente su Wp è diverso ed i riferimenti specifici come influenze, parodie o similitudini vanno proprio nelle voci specifiche). Per il resto... Se ti piace il genere fantasy tipo allucinogeno credo che il film ti potrà piacere. Praticamente, tra l'altro, la vicenda si svolge in un Universo dello specchio ( senza Impero Terrestre ;-D )... Qa'pla a te :-) 79.41.36.220 18:15, mag 12, 2010 (UTC) :In effetti Memory Alpha si differenzia da Wp proprio per l'esistenza di due generi di articolo, uno dedicato al mondo reale, l'altro per il canon trek, dove si tratta l'argomento come se fosse reale e riportato dal punto di vista di un futuro archivista (futuro in Star Trek significa qualche secolo dopo il XXX secolo...) In ogni caso, grazie per l'info, appena possibile sarà inserita in un articolo del tipo Riferimenti e parodie di Star Trek nella cultura popolare (film), e se posso ricambiare con un consiglio, e sempre che tu non l'abbia già visto, in la psichedelia è assicurata, come anche la presenza di alcuni antesignani dei nostri beneamati droni, assolutamente da non perdere se gradisci le correlazioni di questo tipo! Lunga vita anche a te, e se vuoi collaborare, sei sempre benvenuto! 12.05.2010 21:26 (local time)